All For Senpai
by BartsBedroom
Summary: Ayano is caught taking panty shots and opts for an alternate disciplinary route instead of expulsion. Contains spanking of a schoolgirl.


**What Would Senpai Think?**

Ayano felt no fear, no anxiety while staring into the fiery eyes of the guidance counselor. The only thing that kept her heart pounding and her fists clenched was pure, unbridled rage. She was so close to having enough panty shots to get Info-chan to drop something to lace Senpai's lunch with. Osana was an idiot of she thought that "I made extra and thought you would want some" routine was good enough to fool Ayano. A little bit of "extra" stuff in there would change Senpai's mind about how kind the gesture was. Of course, she wouldn't fatally poison her beloved Senpai. No, just make him think Osana was a horrible chef. No one in their right mind would marry someone like that...

"Ayano Aishi..." the counselor read from the report.

Ayano snapped out of her thoughts for a moment to focus. Surely there was a way out of this, she just needed to listen carefully. The counselor shuffled through papers, set them down, then scrolled through the gallery of Ayano's confiscated phone.

"This is... quite the collection. I... I'm disappointed and appalled, but I can't help but feel impressed at the same time. What do you have to say for yourself?"

She looked down, summoning up some false tears. Perhaps a little bit of emotional appeal was in order. After all, she was not a bad student otherwise. No trouble, a strong B average in her classes, and good attendance. She had been working on boosting her reputation, too. Maybe, even if she was expelled, she could stir up a fuss in the student body and have them petition to bring her back. Would this woman give in to something like that, though?

"Hm. You know this is a horrible, amoral thing to do, don't you? I can't say I've ever had a student sent to me for... photographing underwear. How creative."

"Miss, please don't expel me." Ayano said in her best impression of sincerity and regret.

She noticed the ever so slight twitch in the woman's fingers when she addressed her as "Miss." She seemed to enjoy being reminded of just how powerful she was in this situation. Ayano took note and sat in a much more submissive way, summoning up more tears. "Please, Miss, give me another chance, I... I won't ever do it again, I'm so sorry..."

" _Why_?"

"I... I have a problem, ma'am. I just... can't control myself around beautiful young women. I need help, I _want_ help! I don't want to leave such a prestigious school full of great opportunities, I will go through anything to stay!" she said and started to fake sob.

" _Anything_?" the counselor repeated.

"Oh, yes, Miss... anything, _please_..." Ayano whimpered.

The counselor looked at her with something glimmering in her eyes that Ayano recognized as the pure, animalistic expression of dominance. She matched it with what she reasoned was wanted: meek submission. The counselor stood up and opened one the drawers on her desk. Ayano listened, noting the shuffling sound as three things were presented to her.

The wooden paddle was very simple. No holes or designs, just a small bit of string looped through a hole in the handle. The strap was a bit intimidating. It had, in small print, "Akademi High School" on the side. The cane was rattan, and appeared very mean and scary. Ayano knew very well what all of these things were for. She looked up at the counselor to see what emotion she should be mimicking. The desire to have her dominance validated was present, and so Ayano widened her eyes and let her lip tremble in fear.

"Oh, M-Miss, surely not..." she said.

A small smile, so small that it would remain unnoticed had Ayano not been searching her features, graced the woman's lips. "It's either old-fashioned Akademi discipline, or expulsion. Make your choice." she said.

That was her weak point, her desire to do this. The counselor very clearly _wanted_ her to pick the disciplinary actions. She played up her emotions as best as she could and gulped. "D-Discipline, Miss. Please, don't expel me, discipline me instead, Miss." Ayano nearly whispered.

The woman stood and picked up the paddle. "Bend over my desk, Miss Aishi." she said authoritatively.

Ayano did so slowly, imitating fear and hesitancy. "Humiliation is just as important to this kind of punishment as the infliction of pain. I will be rolling up your skirt and taking down your panties, Miss Aishi."

"Ohhh, Miss... I'm so very sorry." she said in a whiny tone.

The woman's fingertips were cold against Ayano's skin. The skirt was easily flipped and the panties underneath were pulled down to her knees, fully exposing her bottom. She pretended to shiver with anticipation as the counselor spoke. "You will receive ten from the paddle, ten from the strap, and six strokes of the cane to avoid expulsion for your misbehavior, Miss Aishi."

Ayano wondered if she should say something, but before she could, she was struck with the broad wooden implement.

 _WHACK!_

She squeaked in surprise as the pain coursed through her. She held fast though, bracing herself for another.

 _WHACK!_

She exhaled and bit down on her lip. This was fine, she could take it. She could take anything for Senpai. She then slipped back into her act.

"Oww!" she whined.

 _WHACK!_

"Ow! M-Miss!" she cried out.

 _WHACK!_

"O-Ow..." she kicked.

 _WHACK!_

"It hurts... ow..." she started to conjure up a sob.

 _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"AHHHH! Miss, please!" she said with another pitiful kick.

"Miss Aishi, you still have two more to go."

And, mercilessly, she brought the implement down.

 _WHACK! WHACK!_

Ayano summoned up tears and let her limbs lay limp from the desk. She could feel the counselor's eyes on her reddened backside. It obviously gave her pleasure, and so she indulged it. The counselor then set the paddle aside and picked up the strap. "Ayano Aishi, you have received ten with the paddle, and now you are due ten with the strap. Hang on tight, and do _not_ try any of that kicking again." the woman said coldly.

Ayano gave her a satisfying whimper and clung to the desk. Her bottom was still tingling, and even though it stung, she could feel something else...

 _THWACK!_

She let out another squeal as the leather made crisp contact with her rump. She felt something warm stirring in her.

 _THWACK!_

The warmth was building up, and she managed to pinpoint the source. Not only was her bottom feeling hot, but so was her womanhood.

 _THWACK_ _!_

Something about the way it stung felt... good. She knew the feeling of arousal well, it accompanied her nighttime fantasies of Senpai and always resulted in...

 _THWACK_ _!_

Oh god did she feel it. With each strike, her clitoris began to pulse with need. The full-body relax and pure satisfaction of an orgasm was something that her mind didn't necessarily crave, but it felt good when accompanied with thoughts of Senpai... _naughty_ thoughts of Senpai...

 _THWACK!_

Naughty... she wondered what Senpai would do to her if she displeased him. Not that she would ever let herself do such a thing. But maybe if she convinced him she felt like she was not up to par, he would discipline her to relieve her of her guilt...

 _THWACK!_

"Ahhh... Ow..." her cries became weak, making the counselor try harder.

 _THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_

"AH! M-Miss...!"

 _THWACK!_

She disguised her shortness of breath as soft sobs, wondering what the next implement would be like. The counselor let her sit like that for a moment, taking in the view of the red, stinging bottom in front of her. She set the strap aside and picked up the dreaded cane. She swung it in the air, thinking the shivering of Ayano's body was caused by fear rather than anticipation. "Oh, Miss... please..." she murmured.

"Young lady, you have received ten from the paddle and strap, it is now time for a final six strokes of the cane. If you do not want to be expelled, you will accept this punishment on your bare bottom and you will _not_ fight it. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes... ma'am..." she said between unsteady breaths.

Thinking of this strict disciplinarian being her Senpai instead of this woman was making her insides go wild. The warm ache was begging to be released.

"Ayano, you will count each stroke and say 'thank you Miss' afterwards, is that clear?"

"Yes Miss..." she swallowed.

She composed herself as best as she could and kept the position, sticking her glowing red bottom out to receive its final dose of punishment.

 _THWICK!_

She jumped a bit. The cane focused a lot of burn onto a very small line on her cheeks. It was... delightful...

"O-One! Thank you, Miss." she said.

"Very good.'

 _THWICK_ _!_

"TWO! Two, th-thank you, Miss."

 _THWICK!_

"Three-hee-hee... thank... thank you, Miss..."

 _THWICK!_

"F-F-Four, thank you, Miss..."

 _THWICK!_

"AHH! FIVE! F-Five... five, thank you Miss..."

 _THWICK!_

"OW-HOW-HOW! Ohh... s-six... six, thank you... Miss... oh..."

She lay over the desk and sobbed, allowing the counselor the submission she so desperately wanted to see. Her bottom was throbbing in pain while her clit was throbbing with pleasure. She felt cold fingernails rake across her raw backside as the counselor slid her panties back up and pulled her skirt down over them.

"Miss Aishi, you have paid the price for your crimes and you will not be expelled. While you are welcome to come back tomorrow, I must ask that you return home for the rest of the school day." she said as she put the implements back in their place.

"Yes ma'am... thank you..." she said as she hurried away.

She wondered what Senpai's big, strong hands would be able to do. She thought and thought about just how much her bottom would sting if Senpai took her over his lap, flipped up her skirt, and took down her panties for a spanking. She relished in the fantasy for a long time.


End file.
